


Her Path To Power: Origins

by dedicatedwriter21



Series: Her Path to Power [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedwriter21/pseuds/dedicatedwriter21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the nine-tails attack, Jiraiya and indulge on alcohol after having worked together to save the fourth hokage and Lady Kushina from sacrificing themselves, and have a one night stand. During Tsunade’s pregnancy, Jiraiya undergoes a drastic transformation as he fight to protect his child from Tsunade’s initial attempts to induce a miscarriage. Eventually he gains her love, forsakes his perverted nature as he discovers his Monogatari heritage. All of his dreams are realised when the Senju princess gives birth to a daughter, who is his near lookalike and Jiraiya names her Sayo. Together with Tsunade and Shizune, Jiraiya created his perfect version of his family which goes sore when Sayo is presented to the citizens of the hidden leaf leading father and daughter to go to war. This culminates in her joining forces with Naruto and almost losing her life. As a result, Jiraiya changes from all patient father to disciplinarian which causes Sayo to completely pull away from him, believing that there is no longer any possibility for the two of them to reconcile and make peace. The story climaxes with Orochimaru’s chiding and Kabuto’s promise as finally Sayo discovers that she is not as alone as she believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Path To Power: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> The Naruto world belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while the story and OCs belong to me.

If someone were to observe the powerful village in the leaves, then they would be shocked at the great devastation which had befallen such a prosperous place. It had been attacked by a phantom beast and a troubled ghost, which had it not been for the interference of two of the legendary Sannin, then the fourth hokage and his wife would have surely lost their lives in the battle. Such would have been a truly horrifying ordeal, especially for their newborn son who had only come into the world on that very day.

Lord Master Jiraiya, known for his virtuous title as the Toad Sage and Sannin, had almost singly handily saved his student Minato Nimikazae by preventing him from using the Death Demon Reaper seal. He had naturally come up with an alternative, one which relied on Sage power, and thus he had assisted in separating yin into his protégée and yang into his godson.

From the moment that he had entered the village’s hospital, he found himself in the middle of a panic fest. Many medical ninjas were hurrying in and out of the surgery rooms, pulling between them bloody attack victims and coming out bandaged and healed.

He pulled his tiny godson closer to his chest, because it was then that the shocking and the expected had happened. The entrance doors had burst open to reveal none other than the blonde haired Yondaime and the red haired Lady Kushina. Instead of running forwards, he made himself comfortable on the chairs, as he knew exactly why they were in such a dreadful state.

They had both gone through the most horrifying domestic attack had ever had. Kushina Uzumaki, the yondaime’s wife had had the legendary kyubi ripped out of her stomach and let loose of the hidden leaf village. He had nearly been too late to save his student, the Yondaime, by breaking the Death Demon Reaper seal and invoking his pure sage form to ultimately save his student and his son.

As he waited for the two heroes of Konoha to be operated, a small smile could be seen on his face. He was pleased that he had protected his student and made sure that Naruto would not be left without his much needed parents. Such a devastating impact on the region had given him the perfect excuse to drag his teammate Tsunade back to the village she had escaped from years ago. He had always loved and adored her, but she had always rejected him. Yet now he had made her return, a new passion had raged with the pit of his soul, and he wanted to begin his wooing once more.

The whole of their homeland knew that they were the perfect couple. Tsunade came from a powerful clan where her grandfather was famous for his wood style, while he came from a clan which were considered to be demi-gods in the ranks of the shinobi. Along with that, the two of were filthy rich and highly revered for their reputation and power of being the legendary Sannin.

“Lord Master Jiraiya...”

Jiraiya suddenly found himself dragged back into the realms of reality and he realised that a young skimpily clad nurse was bending down in front of him. A hot blush had crept across his face, as his adopted perverted nature had crept across his entire manly parts. On the outside he simply laughed of the disapproving glances of some of the residents of Konoha, but deep down he knew why he had developed such a lewd manner around women. For so many years of being rejected by the love of his life, his boy self had receded by simply wanting to pursue any beautiful woman he could lay his eyes on. His romantic pursuits had never gotten to a serious level and even though his many famous adult novels had been inspired by his adventures, anything serious had been the fantasies of the love life he so desperately desired with the woman of his dreams.

“Yes...” his tone was soft.

“Lady Tsunade and her student Shizune have been successful in restoring the lord Hokage and the lady Kushina to full health”

A broad smile had crept across his face and he slowly he rose onto his feet. He immediately brought the baby Naruto up to his chest. The innocent facial expression on his godson’s face had caused his chest to flutter.

_It’s a shame that I could never have one of my own..._

“Take me to them”

The nurse simply nodded and headed over to the nearby lift. Jiraiya followed behind and thought about everything he had achieved in his life, he was still left unsatisfied. As he entered into the lift, many images began to flood into his mind. He recollected the many battles he had won and the millions of admirers he had gained. But along with his memories of reality, his heart ached for something more and that was nothing more and nothing less than a stable home life. He could never admit it, but his dream had not included his shinobi status and his fame...as a child, his life goal had been to gain the perfect wife, live in a mansion and sire a beautiful child. Yet now that he had entered into his forties, he was convinced that the woman with tremendous physical prowess had long since lost the ability to give him what he wanted.

_I will pursue her for the rest of my life...of that I am sure._

He obediently followed the nurse along the corridor and gently cradled his godson, who was beginning to fuss. It was almost instinctually that he gently rocked the little blonde and wondered what sort of father his student would be. Part of him was still in awe that Naruto's parents had granted him the title of godfather, when so many of the Konoha residents had deemed him incapable of caring for a child. Deep down this had hurt him, especially since what he dreamed about was exactly what he was being denied.

From the moment that the two double doors had been opened Jiraiya had been pleased to find that both, the fourth hokage his prized pupil and his wife the fiery Kushina Uzumaki were comfortably propped up against many pillows. Seeing them like this mean that the leaf village hadn't lost their leaders and he had lost those he had come to view as his very own children.

"Jiraiya sensei..."

At the mere mention of his name, Jiraiya made his way towards his blonde haired student. He took care to slowly occupy a place on the side of the bed, and he made sure that Naruto was secured tightly within his arms.

"Minato..." he murmured softly. The Yondaime who was usually so calm and collected was at the pinnacle of exhaustion. His blonde hair only seemed to make his pale face seem paler, his eyes were hollow...If Jiraiya didn't have the extensive experience he had, and then he wouldn't have been able to identify this state as chakra exhaustion.

"I was prepared to die"

With the mention of those words, Jiraiya's heartfelt incredibly heavy and he could not help but glance over to the peacefully slumbering Kushina.

"Minato...what need did you have to sacrifice yourself and Kushina?Would you have really wanted to leave your son an orphan, to be scorned by the villagers because of his Jinchuriki status"

It appeared as if his heart felt words had had the effect that he had desired, as Minato's eyes laid themselves onto his tiny newborn child. A warm smile soon followed and Jiraiya was sure that he had successfully managed to rekindle the parental flame within him.

He watched as Minato's arms reached forward and after only a few seconds, he gently placed his squirming godson into his father's awaiting arms. At the moment of exchange, Jiraiya felt somewhat saddened. He didn't regret returning Naruto but after having observing the innocent creature for so very long, his heart ached for what he felt was missing from his life.

At the moment of exchange, Jiraiya watched Kushina stir and awaken. Her face, unlike her husband's, was healthy in appearance. He could immediately tell that Tsunade had activated her Uzumaki bloodline to heal her body and prevent her from dying. It had after all been reported cases previous Jinchuriki had died right after the extraction of the tailed beasts. He was overjoyed that he could sense her familiar strong aura yet there was something missing. And only after seeing the longing in her eyes, he knew that being alive meant that she would never be able to bear another child.

"Master Jiraiya..." she spoke quite clearly.”I truly hope that one day soon Kami will reward your selfless actions and give you the thing which you most desire"

If at that very moment she hadn't been staring after Naruto, then Jiraiya wouldn't have known that his secret of all secrets had been discovered.

 

Jiraiya was stunned. Out of all the places he expected to find Tsunade after her surgical duties, it was most definitely not in a bar. As expected, he quickly drew up a chair beside his semi drunk teammate and it was soon enough that a bar tender had come to ask for his order.

“Two portions of your best sake”

At the mention of ‘two’, Jiraiya found himself the object of his blonde love interest’s attention. He had heard about her drinking escapades but he had never considered the possibility that he would find her publicly flaunting a shameful hobby.

“What are you doing here?”

Ah there’s that fiery temper...

Jiraiya chuckled:

“Oh Tsunade I am sure that you know of my involvement with the sealing of the...”

It was within a split second that she had raised her fist and instead of preparing himself to receive the full blow; he immediately reached forward and pinned the attacking hand down onto the counter top.

She simply laughed:

“Someone’s grown balls...Ero-sannin”

Jiraiya’s eyes hardened and instead of dignifying her criticism with a response, he glared deep within her eyes causing her to shiver against his domineering manner. And before they were due to break into an argument the bartender had placed the two cups and the bottle of alcoholic beverage. The tension began to dissolve as all that could be heard was the pouring of their anticipated drinks.

It was practically in a simultaneous effort that the two of them had placed the sake to their lips and threw back a heavy portion of the strong beverage. Jiraiya immediately felt all of his senses become dulled and mellow and his mind was beginning to go numb.

“So it looks like regardless of popular belief your precious student has not surpassed your macho self”

She was still being mean but the word which she was saying was starting to become more truthful. He knew from their teenage years that she had an appalling resilience to alcohol.

“The great Toad sage has saved the day yet again”

This time her words were slurred and her face was going red. She was no longer sitting upright but rather her chin was against the bar top service. Jiraiya was beginning to feel the effects too, but there was something in the back of his mind that caused a part of him to recoil in disgust at her unkempt manner.

“Maybe you need something stronger”

And before he could protest an extremely powerful form of vodka had been poured into his glass.

“Ah you’re weak...”

Jiraiya found himself biting onto his pride and taking a massive swig at his mug. His mind immediately began to pound and his muscles began to spasm.

He then heard her chuckling, and his vision began to blur. Before he knew what was going, Tsunade had flung herself into his arms. Her willingness to be intimate with him was shocking after so many years of her forcibly rejecting him.

“Are you a man or aren’t you?” she asked him in a seductive tone.

Even though he was inebriated, he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

 

The room was dimly lit by flickering warm candles and the bed was nothing more than cosy. It did not take long for the door to burst wide open to reveal an erotic tangle of tall white haired majestic male and a blonde pony tailed female. They had quickly clambered over to the bed and it was none other than Jiraiya who had pushed his love conquest onto the bed. It was quite a loud impact, but neither one of them could feel the effects of their vigorous foreplay. Both of them were strong and they were both shinobi. Yet across their battles together, it had been made obvious that due to his sage powers, he was by far, more superior.

Within mere moments Jiraiya’s lips had moved away from Tsunade’s puckered lips and he began to lay soft butterfly kisses down her neck. And it was then that he heard the first sensual moan escape from her lips. He stayed by that part of her neck and it was almost instinctually that he back to lick her in a circular emotion. Once against a moan resonated from her lips and her entire body began to shiver.

He continued to deliver the hungry assault on her neck whilst slowly; his hands began to manoeuvre themselves to the folds of her kimono. It was from one moment to the next that he had pulled open the offending material to reveal her impressive breasts. With a few seconds he began to roughly caress them and as a result her moans increased in tone. He quickly placed his hungry lips onto such magnificent melons, and took pleasure in biting and sucking each onto of the nipples.

_I feel as if I’m invading on my child’s territory._

It was not before long that he began to leave possessive bit mark down her breast, her chest and eventually he came to her stomach. He began to kiss and lick and as anticipated, Tsunade had succumbed to a fit of sexual giggles. Yet he continued and in her pure state of ecstasy, she didn’t resist as he slowly but surely unbuttoned her black trousers. He then purposefully pulled down the offending material, and promptly enough he had tossed them onto the floor.

_She’s enjoying this._

Without any delay he used one of his very many perverted techniques and he slipped his armour hands under her panties. It was within a matter of moments that she had found her sensitive spot and without even the slightest hesitation, he plunged his finger deep within. Upon contact, he felt her entire body bulk and she let out a cry of bliss. He continued his pursuit by finger fucking her and soon enough, he had her at his complete mercy.

He rapidly yanked her knickers and tossed them to the floor. He chuckled softly and swiftly he plunged his tongue deep into her core. Her body began shaking once more and more violently, as he used his offending tool to dig deeper and deeper into her sweet spot. And then suddenly, she pushed her head back and screamed, and Jiraiya was mix with a mixture of bodily juices. He didn’t reject it but rather ate it up greedily, relinquishing in her submission to him.

It was then that something unexpected had transpired, he found himself flip onto his back and a swift tug, his trousers and his pants were thrown onto the floor.

“I would have never guessed that Jiraiya the Gallant had such a large penis”

And then before he could register what was transpired, he felt a hot mouth encircle the very thing which made him a man.

His initial instinct to intervene had been thwarted as he pushed his head back, moaning and panting... And then before his very eyes her overpowering sucking had been combined by the rubbing of her brilliant breasts. Her movements became increased and then suddenly he thrust his head back and his fluid sprayed out everywhere.

From the moment that Tsunade had paused to regain her breath, he flipped her onto her back and quickly he positioned himself at her entrance and without even the slightest hesitation, he plunged himself deep within her core. She let out a shriek of sudden pain but Jiraiya placed his lips onto hers, thus muffling the sound.

“Move...please...” she murmured.

He then began to thrust in and out of her core whilst devouring her puckered lips. Her moans and cries of pain soon altered to pleasure. He increased his speed and before long he felt his manhood harden and he released a load of his juices.

Across the next hour he fucked her hard from the side and then he flipped her onto her back. During that time they had both climaxed and by every passing minute Jiraiya relinquished in gaining what he had desired for such an incredibly long time. The next two hours had been spent in much the same manner and they had each come six times. The one that was enjoying their lovemaking the most was none other than Jiraiya, but unfortunately he would be the one who would not recall such a faithful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know your response.


End file.
